


unbound

by latenights



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Niles and his knight Takumi, it doesn't end sad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights
Summary: It was part of Niles' royal bloodline, the symbol attaching him to someone worthy of him. Worthy of the crown. Someone who so obviously isn't Takumi. He knew, and yet he fell for Niles and loved him and took every bit of him that Niles was willing to give and gave to his prince in return.





	unbound

"My prince."

At the greeting, Niles turns around, faces his visitor, although he makes no step to move away from the ledge of the balcony he had been leaning on. His loyal knight is out of his uniform for once, gussied up in a nice outfit for the occasion, although he had insisted on keeping his ponytail the usual way. Niles suspects he'd been too embarrassed when the maids suggested to put flowers in his hair. 

"Did you take off your makeup?" Niles notes, amused. "But you looked so good in it."

Takumi's face immediately scrunches up, exaggerated obviously, just to make Niles laugh (and he successfully does). "Don't even start. That stuff was a little too much. I'm supposed to be guarding the party. Why did I need all that on my face?"

"It might have been done at my request," Niles admits with a snicker. 

Takumi comes to the ledge just to give him a playful punch on the arm. "Asshole. I'm gonna get back at you for that somehow." It's something he'd never even dare to think of saying to the prince in front of company, but on the balcony of Niles' chambers with just the two of them, he can be more of himself. 

Niles grabs him by the waist and pulls him close to rest his cheek on Takumi's head. "Oooh I'm so scared," he coos. "I can't wait to see what delightful punishment you come up with."

Takumi loops his arms around Niles' neck, resting his head on that firm chest that he enjoys. "I swear I'm gonna find a punishment that even you can't enjoy." They stay like that for a few moments in silence, until Takumi asks what he had meant to when he sought Niles out. "Why did you leave?"

"Hm?"

"The party. It's the Autumn Ball you know. People were wondering why you just left."

For a few moments, it seems like Niles isn't going to answer, but when Takumi opens his mouth to prod some more, Niles just sighs. "I met him."

"Him?"

"...Soulmate."

At the word, Takumi's heart feels like it's dropping out of his chest. On instinct, he pulls his arms way from Niles, suddenly feeling wrong for touching him, but Niles gently takes him by the wrists and holds him close. That Niles still wants him here comforts him, although that comfort immediately turns into irritation at himself for enjoying it when Niles is destined to be with someone else. Someone who isn't him. "So your mark..." Takumi trails off.

"He had the same one, yeah."

"Oh." The stupid mark, inscribed delicately on Niles' left shoulder blade. It was part of Niles' royal bloodline, the symbol attaching him to someone worthy of him. Worthy of the crown. Someone who so obviously isn't Takumi. He knew, and yet he fell for Niles and loved him and took every bit of him that Niles was willing to give and gave to his prince in return. Like the world's biggest fool, he thought that he'd be content with the limited time they had, or even more foolishly, that he'd become worthy of Niles, royal bloodline be damned, by loving him enough. But here was this stupid man and his stupid mark and the stupid destiny reminding Takumi that he was never meant to have any of this anyway. 

His sadness and anger must have been clear on his face, because Niles cups his cheeks gently and kisses him like he still loves him somehow. 

When they pull away, Takumi's mouth decides to ruin things. "Shouldn't you be doing that with him instead?" If it weren't for Niles holding him, he would've jumped over the ledge out of sheer mortification. It's not like he would've died (the bushes are surprisingly cushiony). "Sorry," he mutters instead to amend things. 

"I know you are," Niles says quietly. Takumi can see the hurt on his face and feels his chest twist with guilt.

"...What's he like?" Ah, great way to stab yourself in the foot, Takumi thinks, bitter.

Niles looks at the ground and shrugs. "I don't know. He said his name was James and when we looked at each other, my mark was reacting to him. But I just...left immediately." His gaze lifts back to Takumi. "All I could think about was you."

Takumi's breath hitches. "Me?" He tries not to sound too hopeful.  
Niles smiles and kisses him again, just because he can. "Yes you, idiot. I'm in love with you."

Hearing it brings a small smile to his lips. "Are you sure you didn't immediately fall in love with James?"

"First of all," Niles begins, kissing Takumi's cheek, "it doesn't work that way. Second, he is not as cute as you." He grins when Takumi lets out a soft laugh. "He doesn't even have a fraction of your cuteness. And third... fuck the soulmate bullshit. I'm in love with you and I already spent a bunch of time during council meetings and banquets thinking about our hypothetical wedding and kid names and I'm not starting that process over with a guy who isn't even that cute. I love you."

That's enough to stun Takumi into flustered, giddy silence. He had been so sure that this was going to be the end of them, but hearing Niles say all that was...wow. "Your family and his family are gonna be furious at you. And me."

"Let them be furious," Niles says, a rebellious glint in his eye. "I'm not giving you up, sweetheart. And I don't care what they're going to throw at me. I can take it all _very well_."

"Gods, do you still have to be gross even at a time like this?" His stupid, big smile betrays him though and he crushes Niles into a tight hug. "Thank you. It's just- I love you so much. We're gonna get through this."

Niles nods and returns his embrace. "We will."

**Author's Note:**

> i will scream about takuniles until the end of time


End file.
